First Time Isn't So Bad
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Shane and Kapri Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy this._

**First Time Isn't So Bad**

Kapri and Marah were at the store trying to find something to wear for that night. They had tried on a bunch of outfits and had been at the store for hours. Before getting something to wear they each had gotten something for their boyfriend. Marah had gotten Dustin a photo album of his places in motocross and then ones of his friends and her. Kapri had settled in getting Shane a picture of her and Shane at one of his competitions where they shared their first kiss.

After trying on a dozen outfits they each found something they liked. Marah had a light pink dress that went to just below her knees, and Kapri got a pink shirt with a red top. They spent hours looking up stuff on line for anything and everything. They read so much stuff and Kapri realized that it didn't do all that much. They went back to their apartment and spent the rest of the day getting ready. Kapri was nervous because this would be Shane and her first Valentine together. She hoped that she would get it right and he would like her present. They had been friends for a long time only started to date a few months ago. Everyone said that Valentine's Day was a big deal and here she was in a relationship that she wasn't always sure how she was doing in it anyways.

She had liked Shane for a while but he didn't ask her out until a month after she had started liking her. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she did look pretty and Shane had told her she was beautiful. She smiled; everything was going to work out just fine.

* * *

Shane was in the apartment setting the table for him and Kapri's dinner. He looked at the time and was relieved that he heard Dustin open the door and rush in. He came out into the hallway and helped Dustin bring the bags in the kitchen. "It's about time."

"Hey, I was going as fast as I can. Is it my fault they took forever?"

"Fine. Thanks for getting it."

"No problem." Dustin watched as Shane looked at the clock again. "Dude, don't worry you have plenty of time. I mean you should be able to get her gift wrapped still."

Shane mentally smacked himself, "Thanks." Shane got into the living room and began wrapping as Dustin finished fixing things up on the table.

"Hey, you're doing good."

"Thanks." Shane finished the wrapping job and set it aside. Then he went into his room and got dressed. He put on black pants and a red shirt. He was only nervous since this was his and Kapri's first Valentine's Day together. He really wanted everything to go smooth for her. Shane had found himself really liking Sensei's blond niece. She was a bit out there at times, but it made her special. And she never followed anyone around like a puppy dog. She had been there to support him at a lot of his competitions. That was when he noticed he liked her.

He was there getting ready and when he looked over to where she normally was he didn't see her at all. Sure he did good, but he missed her all the same. Afterwards he went over to hers, Tori and Marah's apartment and asked after her. Kapri had woke up sick and decided to stay at home. It was at that time that he realized he was starting to like her. A couple of weeks later he asked her out. And each time he went on a date with her he saw how much more he liked her.

"Dustin, you ready?"

"Yeah dude, totally." The two friends headed over to their girlfriends apartment.

* * *

Kapri and Marah were sitting and talking when there was a light knock at the door. Marah jumped up and bounded to it throwing open the door. "Dustin!" She threw her arms around him.

"Hey. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled.

Dustin set his gift on the table. "You ready?"

"Yeah." And with that Dustin and Marah left.

After the couple was gone Shane was able to come into the apartment. "Wow Kapri, you look beautiful."

"You look really nice."

He smiled and held out his hand, "Are you ready?" She nodded. After locking the door they made their way over to Shane and Dustin's apartment. They got in and Kapri set her present down on the table next to Shane's. He held open the chair for her and after she sat down he went and brought the food out. "I decided to order out, if you don't mind." He exclaimed as he sat down.

Kapri shook her head, "No I don't mind."

He had ordered from a very nice restaurant and one of Kapri's favorite. Shane had Mango Pork Tenderloin and Cheddar Soup with Green Chilies; while Kapri received a Quick Jamaican Chicken and an Oyster Stew. She smiled, "You remembered my favorite dish from there."

Shane nodded, "Of course I did. I was hoping you'd want it for tonight."

"Yes. I do. Thank you."

As they ate they spoke about their day and how things were. Kapri explained to Shane how Marah had been acting, and then their visit to Cam. Shane then talked about Dustin and how he helped Shane with the dessert and they ended up in a food fight.

Kapri loved how they could talk so easily, she heard that it was because they were friends first. It was nice because then she didn't have to worry about that uncomfortable not knowing what to say feeling. If she didn't have anything to say than she just wouldn't say anything and vice versa. It wasn't uncomfortable silence. Kapri could never be uncomfortable around him. She felt comfortable and safe.

After dinner was done Shane brought the plates into the kitchen. "Do you want dessert now, or later?"

Kapri contemplated for a minute. If they had it now they wouldn't worry about not getting any later, although if they waited she could spend more time with him. "Later?"

"Okay. So…I guess we do presents?"

"Sure."

Shane helped Kapri up and they walked over and sat down on the couch. She picked up hers at the same time he picked up his. They both said, "You open yours," and held the present to the other person. This caused them both to laugh.

Shane looked at her, "Same time?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

The two opened the presents Kapri gasped when she saw what Shane got her—it was a manicure set. "Shane, thank you."

He looked up, "You're welcome. Thank you Kapri, I love this picture."

She smiled, "Good."

They leaned in and shared a small kiss. As they pulled away Shane spoke softly, "Dessert?"

"Yes."

He got their dessert which was cheese cake with strawberries and brought it to the couch with him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." They both settled down and began eating. "This is really good Shane."

"Thanks. I figured I couldn't mess it up, so…"

"You couldn't mess anything up even if you tried." The statement slipped out of Kapri's mouth which caused both to become silent. Shane reddened a little by the compliment as did Kapri. They fell into silence and remained like that until they were done with the cake. Shane brought the dishes into the kitchen.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kapri called out.

"Yeah, go ahead and pick one." Kapri put one in and was sitting back down by the time Shane came back in. He turned off the lights and sat next to his girlfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day Kapri."

She turned to face him, "Happy Valentine's Shane."

They leaned in and gently shared a sweet kiss. Kapri realized that she had no reason to be nervous with their first Valentine together; she could tell by looking in Shane's eyes that he felt the same. She smiled as they pulled away and leaned her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane placed his head on hers and they sat like that watching the movie until they fell asleep.


End file.
